Bloody Love
by Chain 777
Summary: Está na hora de terminar tudo de uma vez por todas!O fim do amor,da dor,do ciúme...Edward vs Jacob - uma batalha por amor e pelo destino dos seus clâs!vencedor:...leiam!se não,não tem piada!xD Género:fantasia/romance/drama/suspense
1. O Princípio do Fim

1.O Princípio do Fim

Ali estávamos nós, eu tinha esperado por aquele momento durante tanto tempo…não me atrevo a dizer a vida inteira porque seria muito irónico da parte de um vampiro, mas eu não posso falar em ironia…porque irónica era aquela situação…ia saber tão bem acabar tudo de uma vez por todas…

- Então?- perguntei -estás à espera do que? Quanto mais depressa isto começar, mais depressa acaba…e eu posso ir buscar o prémio.

- Não fales assim dela! A Bella não é o premio de ninguém, muito menos de um vampiro que não sabe aproveitar o que tem. -respondeu ele.

-Cala-te idiota - disse eu -vamos lá brincar!

Eu sabia que os lobisomens eram astutos na floresta mas aquela era a minha zona, vivia ali e por isso estava seguro da minha vitória. Jacob transformara-se na forma de lobo e começara a correr desenfreadamente pelo meio do arvoredo. Medo? Hmm …não me parecia. Comecei a correr atrás dele.

-Qual a ideia Black, uma corrida para o aquecimento? - retorqui ironicamente ,um pouco confuso.

-Segue-me - respondeu.

Percorremos cerca de quatrocentos metros e ele parou, ficando de costas para mim e transformando-se em humano.

-Cullen, na floresta seria fácil acabar contigo, eu sei todos os caminhos e armadilhas…mas eu não quero só ganhar, quero fazer justiça, acabar contigo de forma honesta.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, estás a falar a sério?

-O que é o que te parece? - perguntou voltando-se com um olhar sério.

-Bem, que corajoso, mas sabes, a floresta também é a minha casa, por isso não era preciso incomodares-te.

Olhei em volta, era uma planície enorme, nada de flora, apenas um extenso campo vazio delineado por montanhas.

-Espera lá, eu conheço este sítio…isto é…

-Rivals Last Stand - completou Jacob - o lugar onde os nossos clãs antepassados se enfrentaram e quase se extinguiram.

-Exactamente…, é irónico não é? Afinal este local vai mesmo ser conhecido pela morte de um lobisomem.

-Edward!

-Jacob!

-Vamos lá começar o fim!

Fomos a correr um em direcção ao outro, com a fúria que só os nossos olhos revelavam.

Eu fui o primeiro a atacar, dei um soco com o punho esquerdo, mas ele desviou-se, inclinando o pescoço um pouco para a direita, ripostou com um pontapé baixo em direcção à minha canela esquerda. Saltei, fechei novamente a mão mas desta vez com uma força ainda maior e fiz trajectória até ao abdómen, era impossível falhar, mas ele bloqueou o meu golpe com as duas mãos.

Olhamo-nos nos olhos e mesmo com toda a raiva que me infernizava a alma, exclamei, enquanto o continuava a atacar - Bons reflexos Black!

-Igualmente – respondeu.

Demos os dois um mortal para trás e ficamos distanciados cerca de vinte metros. Comecei a correr em direcção a ele mas ele nem se moveu, fixou-me nos olhos e sussurrou qualquer coisa numa linguagem que me era familiar, talvez latim e de repente os seus olhos começaram a mudar de cor ficando de um azul imensamente claro, quase branco, o cabelo começou a crescer e ficou tal como ele o tinha quando o conheci, tinha uma cor negra como a noite.

-Disseste que ias ganhar de forma honesta, não foi? Mas agora estás a utilizar o quê? -gritei-lhe.

-Eu…não…sei…não…sou…eu…-gaguejou.

-O quê?

O que é que se estava a passar, ele parecia possuído, pensei, mas os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando comecei a sentir um calor enorme a cobrir-me o corpo.

-O…que é isto…?!......ha,aaaa!-gemi com dor.

Estava de joelhos porque não aguentava aquele poder que estava a sentir, levantei ligeiramente o pescoço e olhei para o Jacob, o meu coração começou a sentir algo que eu temi…medo…um medo profundo… À volta dele estava uma luz enorme e extremamente brilhante de um azul-escuro cristalino, como uma aura modelada na forma de um lobo que contornava a toda a sua figura. O que era aquilo perguntava-me. Mas não podia pensar nisso naqueles segundos, porque quando olhei para mim reparei que também estava envolto por uma aura, mas vermelha, de um vermelho que eu tão bem conhecia, o vermelho que me fazia viver, o vermelho do sangue. A dor passara, agora sentia-me estranho e perguntava-me se o Jacob estava a sentir o mesmo.

A aura que me rodeava era um vampiro, mas não um qualquer, apesar de não conseguir ver a sua face, eu sentia-o e reconhecia-o intuitivamente…era Jeff…Jeff Stanley, considerado o vampiro mais poderoso de sempre, ele foi um dos chefes do nosso clã que enfrentou os lobisomens naquele mesmo lugar há muito tempo atrás. Nunca o conheci, mas ouvi a sua história montes e montes de vezes, era uma lenda majestosa,"um vampiro entre os vampiros", como dizia Carlisle. Ele morreu novo naquela batalha, ao defender a nossa raça, dizia-se que estar na presença dele era como estar na presença de Deus.

Mas esse Deus estava ali…dentro de mim, para quê?


	2. Medo de Morte

de/a Morte

As dúvidas pairavam na minha cabeça e quando a levantei ligeiramente e olhei para o Jacob sabia que ele também se sentia como eu.

-Estás à espera do quê Edward? - perguntou aquela voz majestosa

-Je…Jeff…?

-Deixa as perguntas para mais tarde, agora cumpre o teu objectivo - disse com uma sonoridade fria.

-Mas…como…

-Edward! -gritou com um toque de fúria -neste momento tens contigo todo o meu poder! Mais! O poder de um clã, o poder de uma raça, termina o teu objectivo, honra o teu nome, honra ser quem és! Di-lo Edward! Grita-o! Agora!

Fechei os olhos por segundos, e quando os abri, cumpri o seu desejo. Gritei.

-Vampiro!

-Lobisomem!

Demos um grito ao mesmo tempo, eu e o Black, e agora começava a perceber, aquela não era apenas uma luta entre mim e ele pela Bella, era uma guerra entre um vampiro e um lobisomem, uma batalha que iria fazer a diferença para os nossos clãs, era uma batalha traçada pelo destino desde há muito tempo e que iria acabar ali. Olha-mos directamente nos olhos um do outro. Começamos a andar devagar, como que em câmara lenta. Eu não conseguia ver o Jeff, apenas senti-lo, mas via aquele lobo enorme no Jacob, sentia-me mais forte e decididamente ele também, já não estava tão calmo e sereno como seria habitual ver num Black, notava-se agora uma certa fúria no seu olhar. Continua-mos a caminhar, estávamos cada vez mais perto…quinze metros…dez metros…cinco metros…um metro. Estava na hora.

-Edward, já não é possível voltar atrás, mesmo que um de nós quisesse -disse com um olhar diferente.

-Eu sei Black, agora ainda mais que nunca…-respondi num tom calmo.

Comecei a ataca-lo, bem, não posso dizer que fui só eu, sentia que carregava todo o poder do nosso clã naquele momento. Dei-lhe um soco no peito com um poder tão forte que até me descontrolou, mas…nem conseguia acreditar…acertei. O impacto fê-lo recuar uns cinco metros, não poderia perder tempo, corri para ele com toda a força e dei-lhe um pontapé no abdómen com o pé esquerdo e uma cotovelada na mesma zona ferida do peito, saltei, ele não se conseguia mexer, uma luz vermelha envolveu a minha mão direita, fui em direcção a ele e acertei-lhe um pouco abaixo do pescoço com uma força destrutiva.

Uma nuvem de pó cobriu aquela zona quando ele embateu no chão. Dei alguns passos em frente e olhei para ele. Estava estendido no chão, ainda rodeado por aquela aura mas agora já não era azul, não conseguia identificar aquela cor, olhei mais atentamente e reparei na poça de sangue que o envolvia, à sua volta também bolhas de sangue surgiam misturados com a sua aura. Estava admirado, aquilo simplesmente não era normal. Acertei todos os ataques, sem falhas, sem protecção. Porque? Ele nunca iria desistir, ia? Agarrei-lhe pelos colarinhos e levantei-o. Estávamos face a face. O sangue escorria-lhe da testa, passando pela parte esquerda da face e depois pingava para o chão.

-Porque Jacob?! Qual a ideia, suicídio?!

Não obtive resposta, ele continuava com os olhos fechados.

-Responde idiota! Responde!

-Ca…la…te – gaguejou.

-O quê?

-Edward…Cullen…ca…la…te…

Abriu lentamente os olhos, e também, lentamente começou a falar num tom sereno.

-Edward, tu conheces-me? -perguntou.

-Vai directo ao assunto, Jacob. -respondi impaciente.

-Edward…eu sou um lobisomem…

-Que grande novidade…

-Os lobisomens…não são como os vampiros – continuou - não atacam desenfreadamente…os lobisomens são astutos…

-O que queres dizer? -perguntei

-Quero dizer…que por muito que ame a Bella…eu nunca te conseguiria magoar verdadeiramente porque tu também a amas de certa forma…

Não respondi. Não havia resposta. Ele levantou-se ligeiramente e prosseguiu. Olhou para mim com aqueles olhos poderosos e semicerrados. Eram brilhantes e pareciam revelar mil emoções, eram dignos de alguém que continha o espírito de um lobo. Dizem que os lobos são solitários…

-Eu só te conseguia magoar Edward …se visse o meu sangue…e se a causa de ver o meu sangue…fosses tu!!!

O Jacob apanhou-me desprevenido, saltou por cima de mim, virou-se e agarrando-me o pescoço, espetou com a minha cabeça no solo com toda a sua força. Deu meio mortal em retaguarda e com o punho fechado veio em direcção a mim, desviei-me por poucos centímetros e levantei-me. Agora também escorria sangue.

-Maldito -disse eu

Fui em direcção a ele com o punho direccionado à sua face, falho também por poucos centímetros. Ele tentou acertar-me na cabeça com um pontapé do pé esquerdo, desviei-me e agarrei-lhe a perna. Quando pensava que o tinha nas mãos ele acertou-me com um pontapé no peito. Cuspi sangue e recuei um pouco. Ele vinha em direcção a mim, furioso.

Tentava a todo o custo pontapear-me a cabeça, mas felizmente eu tinha bons reflexos. Agachei-me e rapidamente levantei-me e quando o fiz dei-lhe um soco na parte debaixo do queixo fazendo-o voar uns dois metros na vertical. Saltei e dei-lhe uma cotovelada no abdómen. Enquanto ele ia em direcção ao chão, agarrei-lhe o pescoço e sussurrei-lhe ironicamente ao ouvido:

-Retribuição…

Ele espetou-se directamente no solo e o seu sangue pingou-me. Dirigi-me a ele, queria acabar aquilo naquele momento. Estava muito perto dele e de repente, ele apareceu nas minhas costas.

-Não baixes a guarda Cullen! -gritou

Soqueou-me as costas. Começava a sentir-me fraco. Tentei um soco novamente no abdómen dele, visto que este sangrava imenso, mas ele bloqueou-o cruzando os braços. A fúria envolvia-me mais do que nunca. Os meus dentes de vampiro cresceram um pouco. Estava a arfar e o Jacob também. O sangue circulava à nossa volta juntamente com a aura que contornava os limites dos nossos corpos. Nenhum de nós tinha muito mais força restante, pensava eu, mas iludi-me porque enquanto olhava para o solo e via o meu sangue a escorrer, o Jacob deu-me um soco com uma luz azul cristalino que lhe envolvia.

Senti-me a voar uma grande distância, voar devia ser sinónimo de liberdade mas ironicamente não era, era o sinal que a morte estava perto. Embati directamente numa montanha, sentia a dor a corroer-me, fechei os olhos…


	3. FlashBack

**Este capítulo é muito importante para mim,foi um dos que me emocionou mais escrever mas foi muito bom fazê-lo...acho que foi uma espécie de certas coisas acho que sou parecido com o Edward...**

**Está mais pequeno que os outros mas acho que até ficou melhor que gostem e que comentem se quiserem. **

**Estou com muitas ideias para o final da história se quiserem dar a vossa opinião de como deve acabar estão à vontade.**

**Obrigado por comentares sempre piriquita! (Teixeirinha)^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flash-back

-Edward! Ei, Edward!

Uma voz chamava por mim, era doce e suave, eu reconhecia-a era tão familiar, eu tinha lutado todos os dias por aquela voz, era a voz que me fazia sentir vivo, era ela…

-Bella? - perguntei confuso .

Olhei e tentei focar a imagem que aparecia distorcida nos meus olhos, e vi aquilo que desejava ver todos os dias…o sorriso dela. Eu estava confuso e baralhado, não percebia o que se passava. Talvez já tivesse morrido e teria ido para o paraíso, era possível pois quando olhei com mais atenção vi que estávamos num lugar fantástico, cheio de vida, o céu estava de um azul puro lindíssimo com as nuvens perfeitamente alinhadas, havia uma leve brisa no ar, que eu adorava sentir quando estava ao pé dela, o sol com os seus raios de ouro, iluminava os cabelos do meu anjo que brilhavam de uma forma impossível de descrever. Mas mais importante que tudo, a Bella estava ao meu lado. Ela olhou para mim com um olhar desconfiado, mas sempre com um sorriso nos lábios.

Beijei-a. Não resisti à tentação mesmo sabendo que podia ser apenas uma ilusão. Agarrei-a com força, tinha medo de a perder. Foi momentâneo mas reconfortante. E quando os nossos lábios se tocaram recordei o porque de dar sempre a minha vida por ela.

-Está tudo bem? -perguntou com algum receio.

-Há…bem…eu…há…sim…acho eu - gaguejei confuso.

Olhei para mim. Nada de sangue, feridas, arranhões ou sequer a aura que me rodeava. O pressentimento de que estava morto era cada vez maior. Estava desorientado e de certeza que a Bella se apercebeu disso porque continuava a olhar para mim com aquele olhar preocupado. Eu não entendia nada e por isso resolvi optar pela única hipótese que me veio à cabeça no momento, fingir que não se tinha passado nada.

-Amor, está…está tudo, estou só um pouco cansado…-respondi com um olhar pouco convincente.

-Estranho, os vampiros nunca parecem cansados mesmo andando aos pinotes todo o dia! - disse soltando uma gargalhada.

Rimos os dois. Sentia-me tão bem ao pé dela, quando estávamos juntos esquecia tudo…problemas, dificuldades, necessidades…era indescritível, era mesmo…amor, não sei como é que os humanos vêem e sentem o amor, mas era assim comigo e com ela, um prazer constante, a felicidade que eu desejava. Ela abraçou-me e beijou-me enquanto me agarrava. Era um beijo quente, suave, apaixonado. Senti um arrepio na espinha seguido de um calafrio na barriga, era sempre assim, mas daquela vez parecia ainda mais forte.

-Tu sabes o quanto eu te amo?

-Tanto quanto eu te amo a ti?

Encostamos as testas um ao outro. Não compreendia o porquê de estar ali, vindo do nada, mas o mais importante era que estava com a Bella, nada era mais importante naquele momento.

-Bella…eu não te consigo resistir…és absolutamente a minha droga, o meu vício, a minha vida.

-Edward, eu…

Cortei-lhe a fala com um beijo. A brisa atravessava suavemente os nossos corpos. Senti algo a deslizar lentamente na minha face, era húmida, abri um pouco os olhos e vi o que era. Uma lágrima…vinda dos olhos da Bella. Agarrou-me ainda com mais força. Olhamo-nos delicadamente e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela sussurrou:

-Edward…nunca me deixes…

-Eu nunca faria isso amor. - respondi apressadamente, levantei-lhe com ternura o queixo -eu nunca abandonaria o meu anjo.

-Amo-te muito Edward.

-Eu também Bella.

De repente senti uma dor enorme. Não era física, era psicológica. Vinha do meu coração. Olhei para a Bella, a imagem dela começou a afastar-se de mim, levantei-me e corri atrás dela.

-BELLA!!!!!!!!!BELLA NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritou .Ela estava cada vez mais distante e continuava a afastar-se e a desvanecer.

-Nunca me deixes Edward!

-BELLA!

Corri com toda a força que tinha, com toda a energia que a minha alma possuía, mas ela estava cada vez mais longe.

-BELLA!BELLA!

Não me conseguia mexer, caí com os joelhos no chão, a dor era insuportável e ver a Bella desaparecer no horizonte tornava-se ainda mais horrível. Agarrei na minha cabeça em desespero enquanto gritava o seu nome -BELLA!! BELLA!! Ouvi a sua última frase – Nunca me deixes Edward…Amo-te…

Estava a arfar de uma forma assustadora, não conseguia respirar e passaram pela minha cabeça todo o tipo de memórias do nosso amor. O nosso primeiro olhar, a nossa primeira fala, o nosso primeiro toque, o nosso primeiro beijo, o primeiro sorriso, o primeiro abraço, todos os nossos momentos. Estava a sentir no fundo da alma a dor…a dor mais horrível, eu senti a dor que sentiria se a Bella morresse, era insuportavelmente dolorosa!

-NÃO! BELLA! NÃO! – gritava desesperado perdi toda a força que tinha e o meu grito foi-se abafando aos poucos.

Não sentia nada…não via nada…estava completamente neutro como se não existisse. Acordei.


	4. Preto e Branco parte 1

**Este capítulo tá um bocado pequeno mas deixa lá,eu compenso no próximo^^ .Espero que gostem,é um pouco mais geral e não fala da batalha mas não se preocupem a batalha é o tema central e por isso aguentem que ela vai prosseguir e se gostaram até agora,o melhor ainda está para vir.**

**Obrigado a todos os que postaram reviews ou leram! Especialmente à minha piriquita que tá sempre atenta aos alertas! ai rapariga... **

**Tenho andado com algumas músicas fantasticas na cabeça,e que me ecoaram enquanto escrevi este capítulo ,e por isso decidi pô-las aki Deus sabes porquê...^-^',bem claro k para a cena do basebol é logo "Supermassive black holes" dos Muse e na cena da reunião e da procura da Alice foi " Conspiracy" e " Brighter" daquela banda k ouço todos os dias ,os Paramore!**

**Já agora porque me apetece e este espaço é meu deixo o refrão de uma música especial para mim."Where would we be now"-Good Charlotte**

**Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first  
What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words  
I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want**

Where would we be now baby

I'll wait  
I'll wait

Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first  
What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words  
I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------4------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4. Branco e Preto (parte 1-Sinta a morte chegando)**

-Passa para mim Rosalie! -gritou Emmett

-Okay! Agarra! -respondeu passando-lhe a bola, a uma velocidade vertiginosa que apenas os vampiros conseguiam atingir.

-Vai ser home run! - riu Alice

Emmett correu o mais depressa que pode para a alcançar. Ele era talvez o vampiro mais rápido a seguir ao Edward mas não estava nos seus dias de sorte.

-'Tas fora da base Emmett! -disse ela com um sorriso.

-Ora bolas – suspirou ele, atirando o boné para o chão. - começo a ficar cheio deste jogo estúpido. Porque é que não jogámos basquetebol ou assim? Bah…

-Dizes porque perdeste Emmett -riu Esme.

-Mau perdedor - troçou Jasper

-Idiotas…-murmurou ele.

-Ei! Vamos fazer uma pausa. Cheguem-se aqui por favor - gritou Carlisle com um tom de voz preocupado.

Reuniram-se junto a ele, rapidamente.

-O Edward já devia cá estar, ele nunca falha aos nossos jogos, algum de vocês sabe por onde é que ele anda? -perguntou receoso.

Ninguém respondeu, olharam uns para os outros ligeiramente, voltando novamente o olhar para Carlisle.

-Pelas vossas caras, concluo que não…isso não é nada bom…-disse olhando para o chão como que a reflectir atentamente sobre todos os locais onde ele poderia estar aquela hora.

-Ele deve estar com a Bella como sempre, não há motivo para preocupação -afirmou Rosalie

-Sim, não deve haver problema, na volta estão a caminho -concluiu Emmett confiante.

Carlisle começou a falar novamente, olhando para o vazio- Alice, achas que consegues…-mas a sua frase foi interrompida por Esme:

-A Alice não está aqui!

-O quê?! - Carlisle olhou em volta, como que a comprovar - é verdade, estávamos tão focados no assunto que nem reparamos se estávamos todos.

Esme olhou para ele com uma cara que dizia " Mania de não confiar em mim!"

Carlisle olhou directamente para Jasper e fez-lhe um sinal com a cabeça indicando-lhe que a fosse procurar, consciente de que este já estava ansioso e pronto para tal.

-E nós? -perguntou Rosalie.

-Nós vamos telefonar a uma certa pessoa, venham! -respondeu ele.

---------

Jasper seguiu o seu caminho a uma velocidade relativamente lenta e sempre atento a algum sinal de Alice. Ele não era muito falador, preferia guardar a maioria dos sentimentos no seu próprio coração, sendo que Alice era a única com quem compartilhava mais emoções. Tinham passado por muitas experiências juntos, algumas muitos felizes outras desastrosas, mas sempre se apoiaram e apesar de eles não dizerem por palavras, por vezes nas trocas de olhares era revelado um "Amo-te" inocente mas quente. Puro.

-Onde é que te meteste? Não podes estar longe – pensou ele.

Encontrou-a por sorte, entre o arvoredo da floresta. Estava imóvel, como uma estátua, voltada de costas para ele segundo o seu ponto de vista. A cabeça olhava em frente, sem um único movimento.

-Alice? - perguntou Jasper esperando ouvir explicações.

Nada. Nem um único som, nem um único movimento. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, pondo-se em frente dela e fixando os seus olhos. Estavam impossivelmente abertos e de uma cor vazia como a luz, olhavam para o horizonte, para o infinito. Jasper ficara aliviado por encontrar Alice mas encontra-la naquele estado voltou a rodeado de preocupação. Sem pensar, agarrou-a subitamente no pulso e gritou olhando-lhe naqueles olhos de nada -Alice!

Alice começou a piscar os olhos rapidamente e inesperadamente, abraçou-o brutamente, e caiu no seu colo.

-Alice, o que se passa? -perguntou.

-Jasper, é tão bom ver-te…-disse ela

-Estás bem?

-Sim, mas o Edward …oh meu deus o Edward! -gaguejou Alice

-Alice, viste alguma coisa? - questionou.

-Eu tive uma visão com ele.

-Uma visão não costuma paralisar-te, o que foi?

-Jasper não há tempo! O Edward?!

-Não sabemos, ele ainda não voltou donde quer que esteja.

-Oh meu deus! Não pode ser! Preciso de vê-lo já! - disse ela ansiosa

-Mas…Alice…

-Não há tempo para "mas", não há tempo para nada, vamos!...

-Alice…

-Jasper é uma emergência, o Edward pode…

Não disse mais nada, não era necessário. Ele tinha entendido. Passava-se alguma coisa com o Edward e não era nada vindo de bons ventos. Jasper seguiu-a sem perguntar, apenas evitando imaginar o que se passaria com o "irmão". Mal sabia a dor que o esperava.

-----------777-----------

-Estou sim? Quem fala?

-Cullen. Carlisle Cullen.

-E presumo que esteja a falar com…

-Isabella. Isabella Swan


End file.
